howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Light Fury (character)
|Faction = |Status = Alive |Occupation = Queen of the Hidden World |Location = Hidden World |Alignment = Good |Father = Unnamed father |Mother = Unnamed mother |Grandfather = |Grandmother = |Cousin = |Sibling(s) = |Aunt = |Uncle = |Wife = |Husband = |Mate = Toothless |Children = Dart (daughter) Pouncer (son) Ruffrunner (son) |Other = |Voiced by = |First Appearance = How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World |Last Appearance = Snoggletog Log |Quotes = |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} This unnamed Light Fury is a female Light Fury and Toothless' mate who first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. Official Description Biography Meeting Toothless The Light Fury was first seen concealed in a cage on one of the ships raided by the Dragon Riders, but due to her being camouflaged in the mist, she was the only dragon that was not rescued. She was then delivered to the Warlords' base shortly before the arrival of Grimmel the Grisly. The Warlords expressed their concern about Berk, and after discussing the benefits of capturing Toothless, the Alpha Dragon of Berk, Grimmel then decided to use the Light Fury as a distraction. After sensing the Light Fury's presence on Berk, Toothless descended from a cliff and into a clearing in the forest. As the two dragons formed a mutual attraction, the Light Fury heard a twig snap and fired a plasma blast that destroyed a nearby tree. They soon found out that the intruders were Hiccup and Astrid, with the former being utterly astounded by the sight of the female dragon. The Light Fury fired another plasma blast at Hiccup, forcing Astrid to push him out of the way. Being distrustful of humans, the Light Fury took flight and cloaked herself while Toothless looked on from a tree. As the residents of Berk began their journey to find the Hidden World, Toothless discerned the presence of the Light Fury and witnessed her uncloak in the clouds. After she camouflaged again, Toothless and Hiccup flew in the general direction in which the Light Fury was last seen. The Light Fury then reappeared and snatched Hiccup off of Toothless before tossing the young chieftain into the ocean. Toothless hastily swooped down to save his rider, much to the female's surprise, and he became disappointed when she vanished out of sight again. After waking Toothless with her presence, the Light Fury conducted him towards a beach on New Berk. Toothless tumbled down a sandy slope after an effort to dazzle her, which caused quite the opposite. The Light Fury then initiated the mating ritual by prancing around in a circle, and Toothless (with Hiccup's guidance) attempted to continue it with various bird-like dances, eventually driving her to swat him in the head when he got too close. Fed up with his strange courting attempts, the Light Fury finally hung herself from a tree branch in a similar manner to a bat and folded her wings in on herself. Toothless misinterpreted the message and decided to jump on the branch until it broke and he fell down. Using the broken branch and his tail, Toothless drew a picture of the Light Fury in the sand, gaining her attention. She then got down off the tree and stepped onto his drawing, which led him to growl at her. Instead of pulling her foot away (as Hiccup did in the first film), the Light Fury growled back, and Toothless sheepishly dropped the stick. Realizing the source of his offense, she stepped around the drawing, and the two dragons gazed upon each other for a few seconds. Upon noticing Hiccup hiding nearby, she decided to flee, leaving Toothless in dismay. As Toothless flew through the skies in search of the Light Fury, she uncloaked and soared beside him. She led him towards what appeared to be a huge thundercloud and both dragons fly inside. There, she demonstrated to him her cloaking ability, leading Toothless to try it himself. After trying with a regular plasma blast, Toothless is unsuccessful, but with the her encouragement, he channeled the lightning from the thundercloud and fired a super-charged plasma blast. After flying through it, Toothless successfully cloaked. The two dragons then flew up to the top of the clouds where Toothless licked her head, prompting her to swoon over his affection. She then led him through a mist, and into the Hidden World. In the Hidden World, she and Toothless followed the other dragons who soared up the giant crystal in the center and dropped back down. They did this multiple times before landing at the top. The Light Fury cuddled up to Toothless, who did the same in return. He then roared, prompting all the dragons in the Hidden World to bow. After seeing Hiccup and Astrid about to be attacked by the dragons for being in the Hidden World, Toothless left the Light Fury to save them. After getting Hiccup and Astrid back to New Berk, Toothless realized that the Light Fury had followed them back. The reunion was short-lived, however, as Grimmel (who had followed Ruffnut) shot down both Toothless and the Light Fury, capturing them. After a call from Toothless, all the other dragons flew to protect him. He then called them off after Grimmel threatened to kill the Light Fury. The Light Fury hung in Grimmel's airship helpless, and watched as all Berk's dragons were being put into cages. When Grimmel decided to test Toothless, he injected the Light Fury with Deathgripper venom and flew away on her. Hiccup then freed his dragon and the two chased down Grimmel. After they caught up to him, they separated, and Hiccup jumped on the Light Fury's back, kicking Grimmel over, but not before the hunter had shot Toothless. Forced to choose between himself and his dragon, Hiccup frees the Light Fury and lets himself go, urging the dragon to save Toothless. The Light Fury stood still for a few seconds, shocked by Hiccup's gesture, then swooped down and grabbed Toothless. The two crash-landed on a cliff, but the Light Fury got up and dived after Hiccup, saving him right before hitting the water. She brought him back to Toothless and let the two have a moment together. After Hiccup decided to send all the dragons to the Hidden World, Toothless let out a deafening roar, which was returned by the other dragons too. The Light Fury was the first to leave and returned to her home. Nine years later, Hiccup, Astrid, Zephyr and Nuffink sailed close to the Hidden World, where they found Toothless, the Light Fury, and their three offspring . Hiccup and Astrid took flight on their dragons, while the Light Fury and her babies followed close behind. Physical Appearance She is shown to have sky-blue eyes and white scales with glittering textures, along with some light blue on her belly, tail flukes, and underwings. She has a single, long spine running down her back, a pair of big ear-like adapters on the top of her head, and two smaller ones on the side. She also has triangular wing flukes and tail flukes that are glittery white in coloration. Her wings are glittery white with glittery pink strips running down both of them. Her tail flukes resemble a heart in shape. She has less scale details than Toothless and possesses a smoother silhouette. She also has two glittery heart shapes on her forehead. Personality She is initially a wild individual who tolerates the presence of other dragons but does not want to do anything with humans. Upon meeting Toothless, she develops a crush on him and starts to see the Night Fury as a potential mate. She tries to court him with a mating dance, only to have him respond with some unusual movements. It is when she witnesses him drawing her face that she becomes truly infatuated by him. She is also quite determined, as shown when she follows humans and walks in a camp full of them just to see Toothless. She can also be aggressive and is strong-minded since she growled without hesitation at the Alpha Dragon twice. Once she releases her aloof exterior, she starts to reveal her playful and compassionate nature. She eventually comes to understands Toothless' relationship with Hiccup, and starts to accept the latter and the rest of the Hooligan Tribe as friends and allies. She even remembers Hiccup and Astrid after not seeing them for almost a decade. Abilities and Skills '''Cloaking:' She is capable of making herself temporarily invisible by heating up her skin as she flies through her plasma blasts, due to the fact that she has mirror-like scales. However, the plasma blast could also be just a distraction so that any threat chasing her could not see in which direction she went after turning invisible. Speed: She is able to fly at great speed in order to grab a falling Toothless in mid-air and come to Hiccup's rescue with no signs of slowing down. Strength: She is strong enough to carry humans in her claws and on her back, as well as Toothless with minimal effort. Intelligence: She possesses a high level of intelligence, for she is able to understand Hiccup's plea of saving Toothless and that the former is no longer considered a threat. Stealth: Due to her cloaking ability, she is able to disappear and reappear to sneak up on her targets easily. She can easily blend into clouds and mist due to her white scales and from far away, one wouldn't be able to see her in the sky. Relationships Toothless Toothless unknowingly first sensed the presence of the Light Fury during a raiding mission, but he was unable to see her due to her blending in with the mist. He eventually sees her for the first time on Berk and the two dragons immediately form a mutual attraction. When the Light Fury flies away, Toothless tries to follow her but unable to do so when she vanishes into the night. After the encounter, Toothless starts to become lovesick and is determined to find the Light Fury again, and he eventually does when he and all of the Berkians are flying away from Berk. When she throws Hiccup from his back, he shoots a quick, nervous smile at her before hurriedly flying down to save his rider. Toothless becomes disappointed again when she disappears for the second time. Not long after the Berkians settle on New Berk, Toothless meets the Light Fury again as she lures him away from the camp and into a nearby beach. She tries to initiate a mating dance, but he is unable to respond properly. He eventually wins her heart when he uses a broken branch to draw her face on the sand. The Light Fury tries to make Toothless follow her, but the latter is unable to do so due to his missing tail fin. Hiccup eventually makes Toothless an automatic tail fin that enables him to fly on his own and find the Light Fury. The two dragons are reunited as they soar into a storm together. The Light Fury shows Toothless how she is able to cloak her entire body by flying into a plasma explosion and asks him to do the same. After a couple of failed attempts, Toothless unknowingly channels lightning into his body to amplify his plasma blast, which allows him to become invisible. As the two dragons fly above the storm, Toothless licks the Light Fury on her head, which prompts her to swoon over him. They then glide together towards the Hidden World. As the dragons of the Hidden World accept Toothless as their Alpha, Toothless and the Light Fury dance together to officially become mates. The tender moment is inadvertently interrupted when Toothless realizes that Hiccup and Astrid are being chased by the other dragons, forcing him to leave his mate behind. Toothless is initially saddened that he has to leave the Light Fury behind, but becomes ecstatic when he sees that she has followed them back to New Berk. The reunion is cut short when Grimmel the Grisly captures the two of them and forces all of Berk's dragons to surrender themselves to the Warlords. When Grimmel uses Deathgripper venom to enslave the Light Fury, Toothless and Hiccup chases after them but they are unwilling to beat the hunter while he is controlling her. Toothless then uses his cloaking technique to fly around Grimmel as Hiccup glides off to rescue the Light Fury. Grimmel manages to sedate Toothless with an arrow filled with Deathgripper venom and Hiccup tells the Light Fury to save her mate before falling down with Grimmel. The Light Fury successfully rescues Toothless before coming back to save Hiccup. After Grimmel is defeated, Toothless and the Light Fury reunite as they lead all of Berk's dragons to the Hidden World so that their human friends will truly be safe. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III She initially mistrusts Hiccup, and at one point, snatches him from Toothless and tries to toss him into the ocean. Sometime later, Hiccup saves the Light Fury from Grimmel the Grisly, who was riding her against her will. He then hangs onto her in mid-air and tells her to save Toothless, something that she is able to understand. He eventually lets go, and watches as the Light Fury zoomed to save Toothless. At the very last moment, the Light Fury swoops back to save him; she flies back down and rescues Hiccup and carries him back to New Berk. Later, Hiccup tells the Light Fury that Toothless is all hers. Much later, when Hiccup is older, she flies beside him and Toothless. Grimmel the Grisly Grimmel first saw the Light Fury caged at the Warlords' base, and he would use her as bait and as a distraction for Toothless. Once the Light Fury has served her purpose, Grimmel recaptures her by stunning her with a poisoned dart. The Light Fury is fearful of Grimmel as when she detected him by recognizing his smell she panicked and tried to warn Toothless only to be incapacitated by him. When all of Berk's dragons fly in to rescue Toothless, Grimmel ordered the Night Fury to call off the attack while threatening to kill the Light Fury with his harpoon. Later on, Grimmel inserts a vial of Deathgripper venom on the Light Fury's bridle in order to ride her and control her more easily. Fortunately, Hiccup saves the Light Fury by kicking Grimmel off her and in return, the Light Fury rescued Hiccup from falling to his death. Dart, Pouncer, and Ruffrunner Nine years after the dragons disappear into the Hidden World, she and Toothless eventually have three offspring, each inherit the mixed characteristics of their parents. She is shown to be very caring towards her offspring, as she stays by their side when Toothless catches the sight of humans after a decade, as well as flying close to them at all times. Game Statistics Standard Light Fury Valentine's Light Fury Appearances Trivia *Although not given a personal name, she has received numerous names from fans, ranging from "Nubless" and "Toothpaste", to "Luna" as a nod to a white female dragon from How to Fight a Dragon's Fury who is the same species as Toothless' book counterpart. *According to Richard Hamilton, she is around the same age as Toothless. References Site Navigation Category:Females Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Characters Category:Medium Dragons Category:Wild Dragons Category:Strike Class Category:Light Fury (Character) Category:Toothless (Franchise) Category:Fast Dragons Category:Strong Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Characters Category:School of Dragons Category:School of Dragons Characters Category:Mothers Category:Movie Dragons Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Characters Category:Alpha Dragons Category:Defender Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming Category:Dragons that can Camouflage